A simple method for the study of reaction mechanisms is described. The technique involves the use of insoluble, polymer-bound reagents in a manner that permits the detection of reactive intermediates in solution. Applications of the method to mechanistic problems in acyl, phosphate and sulfur transfer reactions of biochemical relevance are proposed, as are studies of the intrinsic properties of polymer-bound reagents.